1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airbag device and a production method of the airbag device.
2. Description of Related Art
An airbag to be installed in an automobile is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-335351 (Patent Document 1). The airbag is made of two base fabrics. Circumferential edges of the two base fabrics are adhered with some width and then the two base fabrics are adhered together to form the airbag. The airbag disclosed in the Patent Document 1 includes an inflating portion inside the adhered edges and a gas introducing portion is formed at a part of the inflating portion into which a gas introducing pipe is inserted.
In this case, adhesive agent pasted along the circumferential edges of the two base fabrics must be discontinued at the gas introducing portion. Therefore, the gas introducing portion generally set as a start point and an end point for pasting the adhesive agent.